


What makes your soul happy

by Qisas_wa_ahlam



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qisas_wa_ahlam/pseuds/Qisas_wa_ahlam
Summary: Felix is released from hospital and quickly sees that he is not the only one who needs to be taken care of. Wolfgang is miserable.Set in the middle of a "slightly" AU Version of the Christmas special.





	1. Nothing to talk about

**Author's Note:**

> Starts in an AU Version of the Christmas special:  
Felix is released from hospital a few weeks earlier, Kala's wedding has been postponed a second time and not taken place yet.  
More chapters will follow, not sure yet if it remains a smaller-ish 3 piece or turns into a longer story.  
From the loads of touching between Felix and Wolfgang I just had to assume... anyone who might feel offended is kindly requested to leave now.

“Stop. Wolfie, please stop. Come here.” Wolfgang sits down on the bed next to Felix and looks at him.  
“Enough of this. It was not your fault, I am healing well and I need you to stop treating me like a fucking breakable doll” Felix had been released from the hospital just two days ago. He was not yet able to stay alone or upright for longer stretches of time. Therefore, they had agreed that it would be better to relax for a few days together. Wolfgang had brought him and some supplies to his apartment. He had cooked, provided drinks and DVDs and made sure there were always at least 4 pillows behind Felix back. Also he had checked on the status of the wounds, mostly scars now, on Felix taking his medication and about every other thing you could think about. Problem was that what had been a perfect example of Wolfgang caring for him and kind and sweet, definitely turned annoying as he still jumped up in the middle of a movie after 48 hours had passed. Just to refill a glass of water.  
“Sorry I didn’t... ” Felix made a hand gesture to stop him.  
“Just lie back and enjoy the rest of this film with me. After that we can talk about your adventures while I was asleep or something”. He didn’t miss the stare that clearly said that Wolfgang would rather eat glass than talk about anything. He decided to ignore it, moved closer and pulled the blondes head onto his right shoulder, splaying his arm around the back. It took less than a second for him to relax, turn a bit more to his side and throw his right leg carelessly across Felix’ outstretched ones.

The rest of the film was only interrupted by Felix commentary ”bird nose girl would never date that guy”, “that actor definitely stuffed his pants to pretend to have the largest dick”, “if cars exploded like that we’d have been dead a couple of times already”.  
Sometimes Wolf was laughing, sometimes just slightly nodding as a reaction. Never did they resolve their entangled position. As the credits started, Felix turned to Wolfgang's face and tried to open a topic that had been bothering him:  
“I know you don’t want to talk about plan India, because obviously something happened or something else didn’t happen. But you do understand that I am curious right? And you do know that I would still go with you...”

Felix had expected a brush off, a silly comment, maybe even a simple “fuck off”, but none of that happened. Instead, it seemed like Wolfgang actually considered speaking for a moment. A hundred emotions crossed his face, before he shut it down and remained tense but stone cold.  
”There is nothing to talk about”.  
Uncertainty, anger, caring or fuck, was that possibly love?, hopelessness, irritation, a good chunk of self loathing… Wolfgang's whirlwind of emotion had been quick and maybe Felix hadn’t caught or pinpointed all of them exactly, but the incredible mix and intensity he detected already told him one thing: talking wouldn’t do shit right now. Wolfie needed an emotional outlet something to balance himself, take him out of this whirlwind before he would deal and talk or decide to forget. A silly fight, unreasonable amounts of alcohol and/or drugs, 48 h continuous partying, all their standard strategies for coping with or forgetting the world seemed available.

But it felt wrong and he honestly doubted that he himself would be able to live any of those with him in his current weak state. So he moved his left hand to Wolfgang's face instead. His thumb was brushing the cheek comfortingly while his small and ring finger caressed the hairs behind the ear. His voice became soft and low “Sorry, that was silly of me to mention. “ he hold his gaze a few moments longer, careful not to spook him. Then he said “Let me take care of you”.  
Felix turned into him slightly and while he let their heads fall onto the pillow, he very gently caught his lips in a soft kiss. He made eye contact as his thumb brushed across the corner of his lips and searched for consent. Any small nod or sign of acceptance that this was okay, that even after almost two years of not touching like this, it was still accepted, welcomed. He didn’t need to wait for long as Wolfgang kissed him softly just moments later, carefully reacquainting himself with lips and a tongue he remembered well.

Felix moved them down a bit and turned Wolfgang flat on his back. “just close your eyes and let me take care of you”. He moved his fingers softly through the longer hair on top of the head before sliding them slowly down across the ears and chin. Kissing down the neck he let his fingers roam softly and comfortingly across arms, hands and finally to the hem of the t-shirt. He paused there, letting his fingers explore only an inch around the navel while his lips went back to the sad mouth.  
When he broke the kiss a few moments later he moved the t-shirt up and off. The black item fell to the floor and was immediately forgotten as Felix’ eyes caught a reddish mark about the size of finger just to the side of his rips. He stared at it for a good moment, his fingers caressing the skin below it. A fresh scar, possibly a graze. Most likely received when he tried to make sure no one would come after both of them. It was a wound he received for Felix as much as for his strategy of dealing with the outfall of their heist. He wanted to ask for details but it was the wrong time and definitely the wrong mood to do so. He placed a kiss on the skin nearby and went back to caressing, softly massaging and kissing every part of his heartbroken friend. Except for a few soft sighs the outside rain hitting the window was the only sound.

Shortly after he reached the soft skin below his navel, he moved down to Wolfgang's ankles kissing his way up the inside of his legs until he reached also from that direction the seam of the grey cotton shorts. Felix heard a soft sigh and saw Wolfgang lifting up his hips and pushing the fabric down together with whatever underwear he may have been wearing. He stared at him, expecting any comment, any request to speed up. But all he was met with was a set of trusting blue eyes and silence. As he closed his eyes again Felix continued the journey of his fingers and lips up the legs, pushing them apart bit by bit, placing open mouthed kisses on the sensitive skin and carefully letting his fingertips ghost across the perineum and the balls. He saw Wolfgang twitching slightly and felt a breath caught, when he placed a soft kiss on his length and a low huff of breath as he moved back up tracing every inch of abdomen and hips with his fingers and kissing his lips. They were moving their lips and tongues together in a slow but heated dance, that never quite turned into a struggle for dominance, but reminded of power every now and then. Removing his own shirt Felix aligned their bodies pressing, even grinding down softly for a few breaths, deciding to linger in his own desires for a few moments. 

When he opened the drawer next to Wolfie's head, he had to smile finding the same brand of condoms, lube and even the exact same toys as back when he had been more familiar with opening it. Deciding not to let his mind stray from his original plan, he simply grabbed the lube and moved down to his friends thighs again.  
He took his time slowly kissing, licking and sucking every millimeter of Wolfgang's length and made sure he was high on want and lust before his first finger, slick with lube, started pressing softly at his entrance. He could feel the need coming off of Wolfgang in waves as he pressed down against the finger while trying to push his tip between Felix lips again. Felix hesitated shortly thinking about repositioning himself, before another focused movement of Wolfgangs hips inserted half of his finger. The following moan that left the blondes lips was answered by Felix and he started his slow but steady movements. 

Bit by bit, accompanied with kisses, swirls of tongue and the softest suction he moved the finger deeper, before he added a second and started a slow, slightly scissoring movement.  
When he started carefully pressing with a third finger of the outside of the muscle Wolfangs body became more taunt, his breathing irregular and the moans more short but frequent. Felix abandoned his length and openly stared at the most sexual being he knew fall apart on his fingers. It was better than any porn and even any of his memories. It was a truly addictive sight that made him feel powerful.  
As all three fingers moved inside seamlessly, his fingertips curling to reach the exact right spot, Felix complete skin burned. He saw drops of sweat run down Wolfgangs’ chest, his muscular stomach. The writhing of his body moving them from the straight path down for a bit. Wolfgang was contracting around him, flexing his upper arms, gripping into the sheets and moaning with an openness that left Felix’ stomach in knots.

He continued fingering his friend, brushing against his prostate in slightly different angles and ignoring both their desire to devour the red shaft standing between them, crying for attention. Just to make all of this last a little bit longer. Only when all of Wolfgangs muscles where pulled taunt in anticipation and the sweat was running along the pale skin in little rivers, only then did Felix make his final move. Bringing his lips close he breathed “Wolf look at me” against this red skin before sucking the tip in between soft wet lips. At the same time, he was capturing blue eyes with pupils blown wide with his own. The few seconds of eye contact and the brief kiss of the tip pushed Wolfgang over the edge, crashing into orgasm and spilling onto his stomach.  
For a moment Felix was sure he would come untouched just from the energy and sounds his friend gave off.

He wasn’t expecting any reciprocation for now and was proven correct in his assumption of Wolfgangs mood, when only a few moments later the first tears started falling. Felix took the first item his arms reached and used it to wipe most of the sweat and cum away in one silent movement. He turned Wolfgang onto his right side carefully, not commenting on anything that was happening, but simply moving to align himself with his friends backside, pulling a blanket over them. He then carefully moved his right arm underneath Wolfgangs neck and once his chest was firmly pressed against his back, he closed the right arm with both of Wolfgangs in front of his chest. Holding him, pressing slightly into him a comforting, balancing pressure against all the emotions that were rushing out of him together with a flow of tears.  
Their legs were intertwined leaving only Felix' left arm on top of them, moving in soft comforting caresses. He held him close and showed all of his support and simply waited. Maybe Wolfgang would talk, maybe he would cry, maybe simply fall asleep… whatever helped, he wished it for his friend.

The crying and shaking became less after a while. His breathing evened out. Felix did nothing but continue soft touches and caresses with his left hand. The rest of his body remained wrapped up and around his friend. Every now and then, he would place small kisses at the shoulder and neck in front of him but he remained silent. He was almost positive that Wolfgang had fallen asleep when he heard a deep breath.

“I told her to marry somebody else. This week she will. It’s over.” 

His voice was raw and final, no signs of hope, no invitation for analysis. So Felix didn’t reply. There was nothing to say anyways. This was obviously not a 2 week crush that wouldn’t let itself be seduced. This was deeper. Wolfgang was in love or may have felt the chance to fall into it, something that had never happened before. He wanted someone and out of fear, stupidity, shame or something else he may never tell him, he had pushed her away. If she was getting married that also meant that someone else was in the picture. Most likely someone with a more legal job situation, less weapons and scars and possibly even experience in emotional dealing or long term relationships.  
Whoever he was, Wolfgang would never feel like “the better choice”. He would see his own shortcomings and the other guys bright sides only.  
Life could be fucking complicated, especially if his friend tried to deal with all of it alone.

A nap seemed like the only thing that could make sense now. Sleep and maybe later or tomorrow Wolfgang would be up to talk. Maybe Felix would be able to convince him to fight for her. If she was really as special and important to Wolfgang as he assumed, it might be worth it.  
He wasn’t above crashing a wedding with or for Wolfgang, if that is what the situation required. Thinking about it, storming into a wedding screaming a name had been on his bucketlist since he saw that movie "the graduate" in English class too many years ago. They had done more crazy things than that before.

Or maybe everything was already over and decided and Wolfie just needed some good care to move on.  
Whatever he’d need, Felix knew he would be there.


	2. medication

Wolfgang woke as one of his neighbors forcefully closed their door. Like every time he woke, his first thought went to Kala and he tried to feel her emotion, check on her without visiting. When nothing but a cold void could be sensed, he scolded himself. Day 5, it was still only day 5 of the ridiculously long period of 10 days that Kala wanted to test what everyone was calling “blockers” or “ anti-DMT” but that she referred to by a long bio-chemical name no one understood. She was trying to help Will, trying to find a safer substance that he could use instead of the drugs to hide from Whispers. She was using her knowledge and persistence to help in a way no one of their cluster ever could. A way that would remarkably enhance Will's situation. Also, and in Wolfgang's (and Sun's) opinion, surely not by accident, did the test period cover the week of her wedding, including the start of her honeymoon.

Due to the attack on Rajans father and another attempt at his life just as he had left the hospital, the wedding had been postponed multiple times. It appeared that Kala now wanted to make sure nothing went wrong, by keeping him away. Maybe, and that thought was even more upsetting, maybe Kala was even doing this for him. To save him the pain of witnessing the wedding and worse, the wedding night.  
For whatever reason she was doing it with that exact timing didn’t matter. She was not contactable, and when there was a little window of time where the medication didn’t work or was less concentrated or when she changed to the second test substance, she would only contact Nomi. Nomi did her best to assure the cluster of Kala's safety and that everything was alright but it didn’t change that he was missing her presence and that the void felt more like an itching wound, than any real wound he suffered from in a very long while.  
He tried to focus on his breathing as he’d seen Sun do it in any stressful situation. And right now there was no enemy to concentrate on, no plan to overthink and no silly discussion with Felix to be started, so different strategy. Concentrate on the now. Breath. What do you feel? 

Well, for one he felt warmth of Felix surrounding him. He had meant to take care of him, help him back into everyday life and entertain him with something better than fast food in a hospital bed, and not even after two days the coin had flipped and he had been taking care, feeling and understanding exactly what Wolfgang needed, not pushing for anything more.  
When hooking up with women became difficult to balance and every soft touch seemed to open a connecting to draw Kala near, he had thought about hooking up with a guy. A rough tumble to get rid of some of that red-hot want under his skin, that continuously burned at him from the inside since it's ignition during a drunken caraoke song. After a lot of reasoning not to leave Felix alone for too long and other silly bullshit (seriously, how many hookups lasted until the begin of visiting hours in the next morning? In the last 10 plus years maybe three ?) he had finally went out to find “a guy”.

Maybe it was karma, that he somehow he had managed to pick the one guy that preferred to just make out until “a more meaningful connection had been established” and was left even more horny than before he entered the bar. He promised himself, that next time he would skip the alcohol, because alcohol plus keeping up mental barriers to do this without live commentary form Lito or surprised discussions with Nomi , plus scanning the bar for quick exit strategies and possible enemies, plus flirting had definitely not left enough capacity to read the openness for a quick tryst correctly.  
“or maybe you’re just losing your touch Wolfie”  
he could hear Felix inside his head, almost as clearly as a part of his cluster, just that this wasn’t a thought projected at him right this second, but a memory from an unsuccessful hook-up attempt in a queer club about seven years ago. Wolfgangs memories got interrupted by Felix snuggling even closer in his sleep, pressing a very awake part of himself between his buttocks. This would be a great way to start the night. And certainly more satisfying than his original plan of pizza and watching Sharknado.

Trying to move as little as possible, Wolfgang pushed his hands behind him into Felix sweatpants and pushed them down until he could grab him. He quickly prepared himself and grabbed Felix’ length with a hand filled with lube. The sensation had Felix waking up moaning instantly. “Fuck, Wolfie”  
“Exactly the plan.” He replied with a dirty laugh. 

“You still religious ?” Wolfgang asked in between soft strokes. He was referring to the only religion they believed in, consisting of three simple commandments: always using condoms for hookups, never mixing drugs you don’t know with people you don’t know and not taking a person the other one had called dibs on.  
“Always” Felix replied without missing a beat. Only seconds later he felt Wolfgang push himself down on his tip and all thought left his head. They found a rhythm quickly, both staying on their side, hips moving back and forth, Felix grabbing at Wolfgangs chest and abs. Moving together, moaning together, Wolfgang let go and simply enjoyed. After a few moments Felix' hand started pumping him in harmony with his movement, breathing a hot “I won’t last much longer” against his neck. They came together and collapsed as a mess of limbs. Felix propped himself up on one elbow and placed a soft kiss on Wolfgangs lips.

“That’s a good wakeup. Sometimes I wish you could see what I see, feel the memories that were running through my head just now. I bet you’d blow your load without me touching you.”

Wolfgang froze. Was this the moment to tell Felix about sensates? Or was Karma, goddesses or some other power he didn’t believe in just fucking with him? If he told Felix, would that mean more danger for him? Would it be selfish of him ?

Suddenly Sun was standing next to his bed. “You trust him. He’ll do anything for you. Just tell him, what better time or start for this could you possibly expect ?”  
When Wolfgang turned his head to fully look at her, he was ready to give arguments against doing this. But Sun just raised her eyebrows in challenge and disappeared as quickly as she had arrived.

“Wolfie, are you alright ? I didn’t mean to upset you” Felix looked down on him, concern clearly visible.  
“You kind of froze on me. Everything okay man ?”  
Wolfgang took a deep breath “ yeah, but there are some things we should talk about”.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kala counted down the minutes. In about 10 she would need to take the next pill , which meant that in 3-4 minutes the medication in her blood would be low enough that she could make a visit if she focused enough. By now she was confident in the working of her pills, certain about side effects and the maximum time of effect. The feeling of loneliness, of disconnect however she had not been getting used to. Of course, there had been moments in the last few days, where she was grateful that she could be as emotional as she wanted without drawing anyone into her mess, but most of the time she just felt amputated. Her senses dulled. She really hoped to finish her “project” on time and get back with everyone. 

Focusing on Nomi, Kala took another deep breath and when she opened her eyes, she was standing next to a table completely covered in computer hardware and Nomi was smiling at her with a cup of coffee in hand. “Exactly on time. Good Morning beautiful, how do you feel?” the blonde asked her.  
“I feel like this was the best and worst idea I ever had. I miss you guys. But honestly, some moments I quite like the possibility to talk things out in my head again without Lito or anyone commenting. I suck at keeping you guys out when I am upset” Both women laughed at that.

“I think I get exactly what you mean. Well, as for our plan. Everything went smoothly; I forwarded the documents to your email just a minute ago. The Lady from the research institute is called “Dr Ruth Garcìa” if everything goes well she will contact you on the number of your new phone that will be forwarded to you tomorrow. If it doesn’t go perfect, you can still use her name for alibis etc. but I think your main focus will be elsewhere anyways.” Nomi smiled at the soft blush on Kalas face.  
“I also included an encrypted messaging app on your new phone, so if you need to contact me during “blocker hours” I will still be able to help you out quickly.”  
“Thank you Nomi, this is really amazing. I’m sorry I gotta go soon... is there anything ?”  
Nomi shook her head slightly “I’m afraid he is blocking us out by sheer force of his will, but I caught a glimpse of him cooking something for Felix about 10 hours ago, no signs of danger. So please don’t worry. You have more than enough on your plate for now.”  
“Well, that’s certainly true. I gotta go; Family dinner starts in a few minutes.” 

With that, Kala left the living room in San Francisco and took the next dose of her self-cooked medication. She went over to her laboratory journal, checked her pulse and noted the exact time of taking the pill. She didn’t know, and wouldn’t be able to check, anything about long term effects before giving this to Will. Simple truth was, that he wouldn’t be able to stay on the heroin much longer, so she knew she should stay practical with her worries. They needed an alternative now. Improvement of dosage, side effects etc. could be done later. Everything step by step, just like the storm that would await her at family dinner. She took one long deep breath and made her way to her door and down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first Sense8 fanfiction and I am not sure I get the characters to feel the right way.  
Please leave some comments, tips or kudos below and let me know if I should continue.


	3. the talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: “Wolfie, are you alright ? I didn’t mean to upset you” Felix looked down on him, concern clearly visible.  
“You kind of froze on me. Everything okay man ?”  
Wolfgang took a deep breath “ yeah, but there are some things we should talk about”.

Felix had been leaning against the kitchen counter, enjoying a coffee for quite some time, when the rain finally stopped and he could start to make out shapes of street outside the window. Wolfgang had finished a cigarette and a cup of coffee whilst almost starting the conversation eight or nine times. Felix knew he would eventually start speaking, he obviously wanted to. But it might take another coffee, or probably even one or two vodka until that happened and he was starting to hurt.  
Walking over to the couch, Felix thought about an opening that would not assume that “some things to talk about” translated to “India plan”. Then he remembered waking up one morning in hospital to Wolfgang having a call or something in a weird probably Asian language.  
“Wolfie, are you trying to find the words to tell me you’ve promised allegiance to an Asian mob ?”

“What?” Wolfgang asked completely startled by the assumption.

“Well, what else am I supposed to think you want to tell me? You are learning some crazy Chinese or Japanese what not, you have perfected this meditative staring at air shit, last time I tried to pick up the wrong girl from the Club you took out two guys at once with this weird Jackie Chan move when I was on the ground – someone had to show that to you and.. it practically screams Asian mob. Especially since you already clearly said that you don’t want to work with the Lebanese.”

“He is really amazingly attentive. And creative. I bet he could be successful in writing movie scripts.” Litos comment was delivered in a rose-colored bathrobe that looked completely out of place in the grey living room and made Wolfgang laugh. Felix felt a bit annoyed, stopped and didn’t add any more crazy thoughts to his statement at the laugh. Instead he just shrugged and gestured a “okay …so, what ?” at him.

“Felix, I know this is going to sound crazy, but just listen for a bit – please“, Felix nodded, “Okay, so it started about a year ago that I am seeing, hearing and feeling things at a place different from where I am.”  
“You mean like hallucinations?”  
“I thought that at first, but no. It’s things that other people are actually feeling… living or experiencing … in that moment. They can speak with me in those moments as well“ Felix was just making a understanding aaah-sound and a serious face as Wolfgang continued “ no, I am not schizophrenic either. There are people, all over the world and I am connected to them, I can feel them and visit them without physically leaving this room. So when I sit around appearing meditating, I am not meditating, I am… just not here.” Felix thought about what he had heard for a moment.

“Is it… I am sorry but this sounds like dream journeys and other hippy “everything’s-connected-feel-the-energy”- stuff.. is it some kind of drugs thing ? Or some weird drugs mixed with Buddhism spiritual trip- thing ?”

“No. Look I am not explaining this very well. There are 7 other people. Real people, you can look them up on the internet or call them or shit. They exist. And I can connect with them and speak with them and access their skills. That “weird Chinese” you think you heard, is actually a couple of languages. Swahili, Hindi, Korean. I can speak and understand them now, even more languages than that. I can ask for the opinion or the help of these people if I need them.”

Felix snorts “You ask for help? Somehow I can’t picture it. No even in Swahili.”  
“Okay, so maybe I help them when they ask. And don’t do that much asking - but that “Jackie Chan move” that was actually Sun helping me. She is a Hapkido master.“  
Felix nodded “Cool. And you help with what? Are you stealing for them? Providing guns?”  
“It’s clearly not fashion advice.” He added as an afterthought.  
“No, it's not. I helped Lito beat up an asshole who was abusing his friend.”  
“That’s a good thing to do.” Felix stated and turned his head look directly at Wolfgang's face “So where is Lito? How old is he? And what is his skill, did he return the favor?” The questions were stumbling out of Felix mouth quickly.

“We’re all the exact same age. He’s an actor, living in Mexico. He can lie very well, he’s a great dancer and bartender. And he helped me with Steiner. He is right now on the couch of his friends apartment. Actually he was just here visiting a few moments ago, he thinks you might be good at writing movie scripts.”  
“Wait, he knows me? He knows Steiner?”  
“Yeah sure. He can visit me here, just as I can visit him.“ Felix was thinking and obviously trying to make sense out of what he was told. “ it’s difficult to grasp the extend of this, it took me a long while to get used to it myself.” Wolfgang commented the obvious struggle on his face and added a shrug.  
“Yeah, I guess so. Okay. Let’s stay with this Lito for a moment. Can you describe him to me ? And maybe call him here or something ?”  
Wolfgang hesitated unsure where this was going. When Felix raised a challenging eyebrow he started "Okay. He’s dark haired, stubble, friendly smile, muscular, but the Hollywood workout- abs and biceps type, not like a swimmer or a weightlifter”  
“You really think my abs are Hollywood level ?” Lito had joined them back in Berlin.  
Wolfgang turned his head “Not much longer if you keep binging on that cookie dough ice cream.”

“I assume he is there? “Felix made a gesture in the general direction Wolfgang's head had turned to. "But I thought he would visit in your head? And why is he binging?”  
“I can see him over there but probably he is only in my head and I imagine him ther or some shit… he can also take over my body if I let him it's… complicated and weird.  
He’s binging ice cream because his agency and a big part of the Mexican movie industry is made up of homophobic assholes that cannot accept his coming out and would prefer he pretends to be straight and say that the leaked pictures are fake.”  
“Lito Rodriguez? Your-brain-connection-thing-friend is the hero of “the devil died at dawn”, “blood stained tequila” and “the price of life is death”?” Felix eyes widened comically in excitement. Wolfgang nodded.  
“Can I talk to him ? Pleeease.”  
He looked at Lito who was captured by Felix enthusiasm and just said “okay” before he let Lito take over.  
A few minutes later and only after going through various key lines of Felix’ favourite movies in both Spanish and the german translation, Felix was happy and convinced and let Lito get to his lunch with Dani and Hernando. The actor seemed to be in a much better mood after the fan contact and even contemplated switching from the bathrobe to some real clothes for the meal.

“Fuck Wolfgang, I should have taken a video! Your face was just… it was soooo…. clearly not you. I just couldn’t stop staring… this trusting vulnerable raise of the eyebrows and the shy happy smile looked soo funny on your face. Not sure I’ve ever seen that before. Are there any more famous people in your brain-connection–feels-group ?” Felix asked excited.

“Cluster. “ Felix nodded at Wolfgangs new term. “Okay, so are there any more famous people in your cluster ?”  
“Riley Blue.”  
“That Djane from Iceland?” he nodded.” Oh my god. This is awesome. Can she come play next year on my 30th birthday party?” Wolfgang had a soft smile for his friend. “I can ask her, I think she's sleeping right now. But I thinks so.. sure.”

“Okay, who else? Oh! Please tell me more about the fight-lady.” Felix rambled on, now completely convinced that what Wolfgang was telling him was true. ”I gotta say, this is soo weird that you have friends.” The blonde tried not to be to enervated by his friends honest exuberance and took his time to explain the other people in his cluster.

Almost an hour later he had successfully explained almost everything and at the same time nothing. He turned silent.

“So, I assume that number eight is a certain engaged lady from India and you met her in your head?” Felix said carefully when Wolfgang turned brooding and stopped speaking.

“I gotta piss” he said and moved to the bathroom ignoring Felix rolling his eyes in annoyance. While washing his hands he considered hiding in there, but already knew that Felix would not accept that for long. He took a deep breath and concentrated to keep his cluster away. Apparently, Lito, Nomi and Capheus wanted to know how he would explain meeting Kala and how he would speak about her, and he really didn’t need an audience for that. So he send a clear “leave me alone” through the cluster, before moving back in the direction of the kitchen and living room.

“Do you think you can mix your medication with some vodka or do I have to drink alone?”  
“One glass won’t kill me. “ Felix replied and only seconds later corrected it to “one shot glass, I am still not Russian!” when Wolfgang poured the first drink as if it was table water.


End file.
